Flashbacks
by Xo Bella's Collaborations oX
Summary: Written with my Co-Author Wendy1969: It's been five years since he changed and claimed Bella as his mate. Read as we take a trip down memory lane with Jasper Whitlock as he goes back through the troubles they had to get to where they are now. MATURE CONTENT SWEARING. N/Canon. J/B P/Ch


**DISCLAIMER:**** All recognisable properties and characters from Twilight are in the sole ownership of Stephanie Meyer.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and Wendy1969. We are both posting this story so that it reaches both of our fan bases. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

_**OOC. CANON and NON CANON. Rated M.**_

**CHAPTER 1  
(Jasper's POV)**

It has been five years since I turned her…

You see, what happened was…

It had been two months since I was forced to leave Forks with the rest of the Cullen coven. I knew I had to go back for her. Not only was every fiber in my being telling me to go back, but I couldn't leave her with the threat that bringing her into our world left her with.

As soon as I was back in Forks, I had gotten in touch with the pack of mutts and explained everything to them about the danger that Bella was up against. I told them about our laws and the threat the Volturi stood and how the powers and gifts that the guard possessed could tear apart their entire tribe along with the entire town. I also explained to them about how the Volturi had ordered for Bella to either be turned or killed as soon as possible.

It didn't take long for them to see sense in what I was saying and the elders and the pack ended up manipulating the treaty so that they could allow me to change her without any repercussions. The gist was that we were not to come back to Forks for at least five years.

They all came and said goodbye to Bella and I immediately had her go up to shower before packing her things. She laughed at me as I complained about the wet dog smell on her and even went as far as throwing her shirt at me with it landing on my head as she giggled her way into the bathroom.

That night after she packed her shit and snuck out the window with me, I sent a text to Sam so that they could deal with faking her death. I lied and told them that I had heard rumors that the Volturi were in America at the moment. This will at least give her dad closure. From there we ran to the Cullen house and got in to my car and drove away, only stopping when we had to as we made our way to our destination.

It had been a week since we first started the trip and since we had first left Forks, Washington. I had already gotten her new Identification, along with all of the necessary paper work and a social security card and passport. Isabella or Bella Swan is no more.

We only traveled at night while staying in a motel room during the day, because it felt right doing it that way. We had really gotten to know each other and always talked about me and her and our likes and dislikes. We had so much in common and we could talk for hours without running out of topics. I was enjoying my time with her immensely and couldn't believe that I had allowed the Cullens to keep us apart. Especially with how well we get along now.

It was on our fourth day that everything changed as I was hit with love, lust and desire as I had just gotten back to the room with the food I had ran out to pick up for her to eat. Before I could even respond to the feelings I felt coming from her, they changed and I felt her self-confidence plummet and worthless surfaced along with defeat. There was no way in hell will I allow her to feel that shit about her-self. I have loved her for so long it isn't even funny and it kills me that she feels that way. I want her to always be happy and confident about herself. She is too wonderful and beautiful to feel that way.

And now, I finally have a chance with her. I knew that I had to show her that her feelings aren't one sided, so I sent her what I feel for her and the look on her face clearly showed that she was shocked. Her emotions then suddenly changed to disbelief, so I knew that I had to tell her.

"I've loved you ever since you first said hi to me at the house the first time that we met face to face."

I took a chance and wrapped my arms around her as she looked in to my eyes. I remembered how Edward said that you could see exactly what she was thinking in her eyes and as I looked in to her big brown eyes, I knew that the same was to be said about her emotions. They mirrored everything that I was feeling and I knew that it was the perfect moment.

I leaned down and kissed her.

Her lips were soft like silk and butter and her taste was indescribable. From what I remember from when I was human, she tasted just like the sweetest strawberries and I couldn't get enough.

She flung her arms around my neck and threaded her fingers in to my curls at the base of my neck. I felt her hot little tongue touch my bottom lip and a small moan resounded from her throat.

Her emotions suddenly shifted to desperation, expectancy, and dread. I knew exactly what she was thinking and I needed her to know that there was no way that I was going to be like Edward. He would give up and push her away, causing her to become sexually frustrated and cause her self-confidence to plummet. He would make her feel badly about herself and make her feel undesirable. She is anything but those things and I refuse to be the cause for her to feel like that. I won't be like him. Not fucking likely.

Oh, I'm a vampire alright, but I am a fucking man too. So I continued to lay claim to her juicy lips and I plundered her mouth deeply and with great passion. Our hands wondered all over each other's body's and our moans and groans became very audible.

It was then that every conscious thought went out the window and we let our bodies take over and sexual instincts kick in. I knew from the moment that our eyes met that she was my mate. The only thing that I had to keep back until a later date was the claiming bite to change her.

She had my belt undone as well as my jeans in no time at all. She then pushed my jeans down and then stepped back from me with a small smile upon her face.

She shimmied, yes people, I said she shimmied, out of her daisy dukes. She then used her thumbs and dragged her bikini briefs down to the knees as they fell the rest of the way on their own. She then took my shirt and t-shirt off of me and I gladly returned the favor. I made sure that when I took off her bra that I brushed the sides of her breasts lightly. I felt her shiver in desire and her lust rose up a notch. I stepped back to admire the view… she was fucking sinful. One peek at her southern paradise and I noticed that it was as bald as could be. I saw that there was no regrowth so I assumed that it was waxed.

I had her on the bed in a heartbeat and by then I was busy licking and nipping my way all over her body. She was moaning and whimpered at the touch of my tongue to her nipple.

She put her hands on my shoulders and stopped me in my tracks when she said,

"I'm sort of… not a virgin"

Huh?

By the look on my face, she knew that I needed more information.

"I broke the barrier with a dildo that I bought online. I thought that it would help for when I did have my first sexual experience. I wanted it to be all pleasure and no pain. Not to mention that when it comes to sex with a vampire or if there were any close by I would not tempt them with my scent. I didn't want you to have to struggle. I remember from experience that they seem to think that my blood smells sweeter than most.

"I tossed the toy away after that though. But I have had no sexual relations with any guys or girls, at all. I do honestly hope you don't mind, it was back then… before you all were forced to leave."

"That was very thoughtful of you," I murmured while running the tip of my nose lightly across her skin before looking up at her. "So, how do you want to do this?"

She moaned and I lightly traced my fingers up and down the front of her. "Can we fuck now? We can make love later, but right now… I just want it rough."

I soon had my fingers deep in her wet, tight pussy. I slid them in and out while stretching them apart a little and scissoring them. I knew that this would help her tight little honey pot to be able to take all of me in.

Her hand grabbed my cock while her other hand reached down to her clit. She then began massaging it and pinching at it hard and furious. She grabbed my other hand and moaned out to me once she placed it down on her sweet smelling heaven,

"Smack that clit"

HOLY SHIT! Kinky is my new best friend as long as it resides in one, Bella Swan. She was still pulling me off as her other hand started teasing, rubbing and pinching her nipples and my other hand was still working her pussy entrance. She gave me a salaciously, saucy look.

FUCK. ME.

I watched my strength and only used my fingers to do it as I kept them together and made sure not to not spread apart. I gave two small, soft, but sharp smacks to her clit and she screamed out in painful ecstasy.

As I said earlier… KINKY!

I moved down her body and buried my face in her cunt as I licked and sucked up all her juices as her body quivered and shook with spasms of her first climax. I felt my balls tighten and my body tense as she pumped me harder and faster. I knew her little hand was going too fast for a human without spraining something but in no time at all I shot my load and she quickly wrapped her mouth around my cock sucking it all in. This little stick of dynamite swallowed everything I gave her and then she proceeded to lick and suck and nibble my dick until it was clean… and hard again.

She looked up at me and let my cock pop out of her mouth and again with the salaciously saucy smirk.

"Ready for round two?"

I wrapped her in my cold, stone, hard arms. Although I am truly surprised, I will not let her see that. She is nothing like the Bella Swan that we were forced to leave behind.

SHIT!

She dropped back down on her knees and began sucking on my cock, but I knew that this time around I will get to fuck her. I thanked God for my excellent control of my body and both types of lust.

"Bella, I want you to lay on top of me and to make sure you align your pussy with my mouth as well, woman." I struggled out as my eyes rolled back into my head.

She didn't release my cock from her mouth at all as she quickly scuttled on to my body as quick as fuck… Oh, the fucking aroma of her arousal was tantalizing. WOW. God… yes… fuck she feels so good on my dick.

"FUCK BELLA….. Feels g….. Fucking good….. FUCK"

It did feel good too. She tasted fucking delicious, and I knew that no other will have the pleasure of tasting it.

Holy shit, her sweet, wet mouth on my dick felt fucking hot as sin and cumtastic. I briefly wondered if that was even a word in the dictionary, but I doubted it.

Oh well, it can be in the dictio… oomph….. Fuck….. yesssssss. She slammed down hard and deep throated my dick.

"Fuck, Bella….. Gonna….. Oh, shit….. Swallow, babe….. I…..I'm cummin"

She screamed out in climax and then sucked in my dick again as she swallowed my load as I came and I continuously sucked her dry of her juices.

This was so fucking intense, but I think it was because it all happened at the same time. We didn't plan it that way; it was purely us running on instinct.

I was already hard again, no surprise there. I am a vampire and an empath after all. So I made sure I was aligned with her moist, little honey pot and slid in slow and careful. Fuck… So wet… Tight… fuck!

Fuuuuuuck, do not cum, Major. You are a fucking soldier for fuck's sake. I paused for her to adjust to my size and reminded myself to fuck her until she screamed my name. I have wanted to do that for so fucking long.

I began at a fast human pace at first with steady thrusts and pushed as hard as I thought she could take. But after a couple of minutes of her moaning and whispering my name she began to say,

"Faster… harder, please, Major! I want to be fucked, not played with!"

And I did too; I steadily built up the strength of my thrusts and my speed until we had it right. And let me tell you, she can take far more than any normal human can. I was going at vampire speed, but I kept the strength at the strongest she could handle. It was soon enough that I was so near my climax that I could feel it right at my tip and I could feel Bella's walls starting to clench down on me tightly.

"Fuck…. Shit, Bella!"

"HOLY FUCK, MAJOR…CUM FOR ME!"

"CUM, BELLA, NOW!" I growled out to her.

We both hit our releases then and I shot my seed straight up in to her as she released all over my dick.

I fucking shuddered at the feel out my release and the intensity of it. Bella was no different because she was quivering all over with release and desire.

I rolled down on the bed beside her and wrapped my arms around her. I curled our bodies together in to each other and she closed her eyes as I closed mine. We relaxed as I took in her emotions and as she slept, I lay there with her feeling as if my body was asleep as well.

**NIGHT TIME**

We showered and dressed and before we knew it, it was time to move our asses. We got in the car and I drove us in the direction of Texas.

I rang Chars number and she picked it up on the second ring.

"_Hello, Major! Long time, no hear from you, brother dear." _I could hear her smile through her voice on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, I know, but I am free of the clutches of the Cullen coven and especially from Alice. I have the one I have always wanted since meeting her."

"_So you ended up getting Bella after all? May I speak with her?"_ Char asked eagerly.

"In a minute, Char. I want to make sure that it is alright if I come over with Bella so that we can visit you and Peter for a while. Or at least until we find somewhere to stay."

"_Of course, Major. You know that you and Bella are very welcome in our home. It is, after all, half yours too, so mi casa su casa. As for looking for somewhere to live, you do not have to do that. Are you changing Bella?"_

I looked at Bella "Do you want to be with me eternally? Would you like me to change you?"

She nodded her head yes, and the love in her eyes told me all. "Yeah, she just told me she wants eternity with me." I grinned happily.

"_Good, now I have a new sister! I will tell Peter, and if I remember correctly, he is using his phone for his new line of business."_

"And what type of business is that, sister dear?"

"_Phone sex talks, they pay by the minute."_

I began to chuckle. "Yeah, alright. It sounds like the perfect job for Peter… whatever the fuck it is. See ya' later Char."

"_See you when you get here, brother. Tell Bella that I said good-bye_." She called out, and Bella sung out a goodbye to her as well.

I ended the call and then got an idea, so I sent Char a text explaining what I want to do. She loved the idea and was eager for me to do this as well. She is going to be sitting near him so that she could hear it.

"Bella, how about you play a bit of a joke on Peter?"

"I can tell I am going to be doing the talking, aren't I?"

"Correct, babe. Char will be next to him so that she can hear it; she loves it when someone can get one over on him. You game?"

"Hell, why the fuck not?" She shrugged.

I rang the phone number that Char responded with and then I handed it to Bella. I pulled over to the side of the road so that we didn't have the noise of a running car being heard through to his end. He answered almost immediately

"_Hi there, this is Romeo Ramrod speaking. What can I do for you, sweet thing?"_ I snorted at his name but covered it up in time with my hand.

"How much is it for me to talk with you please, Mr. Ramrod?"

"_Oh my, you sound so innocent, it is 5.99 per minute. What is it you want me to do for you sweet thing?"_

"Please make me have one of those orgasms I hear all about all the time"

"_Well, let us do this right. What kind of clothing are you wearing beautiful?"_

"Ummm, daisy dukes and a tank top."

"_Have you got panties and a bra on?"_

"No sir. They can be a bother."

"_Yes, they can, sugar. Now how about you slide them daisy dukes off for me darlin'. Then the top."_

She rustled her shorts a little for effect.

"All done, now what?"

"_I want you to run your fingers along your innocent piece of heaven down between your legs for me. Close your eyes and imagine I am there with you. Imagine seeing my fingers sliding along that area."_

She looked at me and almost gagged. I bit back my laughter and she glared at me. She focused back on the phone then and I heard his next words,

"_I want you to slide one finger in for me darlin'. Just one finger"_

I watched her look at my hand and lick her lips. I reached over and undone her shorts and then slid in one finger like he wanted her to do.

"Oh, yesss,"

"_That's it. Now I want you to slide it in and out for a few seconds, then push another one in with it. You feel so good, baby, so wet and tight."_

"Feels so good, so… oh God,"

"_Now keep it going in and out sugar, then use your other hand to play with the little thing that tingles at times. It is called a clit. You need to stroke it a little bit, sweetheart"_

I pushed my thumb down on her clit and she reached over as I moved closer and she had my jeans undone and her hand down in them and her fingers wrapped around my cock in no time.

Then Peter spoke,

"_Now, I want you to speed up the strokes, sugar, and you will end up making noises, but don't worry. This only means that you are enjoying yourself. It is completely natural."_

We were so busy making each other reach climax that we almost forgot about the phone call. She was moaning and hissing and her loud groan was audible to anyone around.

Peter spoke,

"_That's it, sugar, keep it going. You will end up screaming out in release any second, darlin'. You call out to your dream man and it will feel even better. That's it sweetheart, you are nearly there. Just a few more strokes."_

Then she did it… She screamed out alright but she made Peter pause too

"OH FUCK… OH GOD… OH HOLY FUCKING SHIT, MAJOR. I'M CUMMING, JASPERRRRR. FUCK"

I heard Peter choking on the other end of the phone. Then I heard Char laughing out loud too. Bella was giggling and I couldn't help, but laugh and then Char spoke from their end.

"_You got him, Bella. He honestly thought he was helping a little virgin to her first climax. Was that what you were going for?"_

"Yes, even Jazz is laughing his fucking ass off over it. It would not feel so good if he didn't have his hand down my shorts though."

"We will be seeing you in a couple of hours you two. We aren't too far away now." I added.

"_Alright, brother, but payback is coming."_ Peter grumbled.

"Yeah, probably." I shrugged still grinning.

We ended the call and I licked my fingers dry and she got down and licked around my achingly hard cock and within five I was releasing in to her mouth. She popped me out of her mouth and back in to my jeans and then we were back on the road again.

We didn't stop for anything but a salad and steak for my mate and she pulled a bottle of water out of the back in her bag. She ate and drank her meal and when she was finished I waited while she cleaned her teeth and herself.

Once she was done and had her tooth brush away, she gave me that look; the one which tells me that 'no' isn't in the list of possible responses.

"I need you, major big dick," She smirked seductively.

I almost choked at the name, "What for, my Isabella?"

"Try and live up to your reputation, or better yet… improve it." She looked at me from under her lashes. "That is, if you know how."

Good God, I've created a monster. She has just as much of a sexual appetite as I have. No wonder she was made for me.

She was reclined in her seat as far as it would go; we were five minutes from the house, but still on the property. I wasn't saying no to her bare pussy and I doubted that I ever could if I wanted to. She stretched her arms and body out and then wriggled a little in the seat. That was it for me.

I was on her seat with my cock out of my jeans and her sitting on me, straddling my body. She grabbed my dick and guided it to her opening and let the tip rest inside. She winked and kissed me as I slammed home and she screamed out in painful ecstasy.

She was bouncing as I was thrusting and her tits jiggled. They were such firm tits, but when they are free of a bra, like now, Holy. Fuck.

I latched on to one and used my hand on the other. She reached her hand around and down to where she could touch my balls. As she leaned slightly back I moved with her, she then grabbed my balls as we grunted, moaned hissed and growled out in our carnal pleasure she gripped them and I pushed a finger between us and took to rubbing her clit as she fondled my balls. She was tightening as my release got closer as well. I pinched her clit about the time she gave a squeeze and tug on my sack and we both screamed and roared out in our release. I pulled her in to me and plundered her mouth with my tongue and she then responded and allowed me to dominate the kiss.

Soon enough we were pulled apart by some thunderous clapping. I thought I could sense them, the fucker was sporting a shit eating grin. Char looks happy enough.

Bella slid on her shorts and put me back in my pants and then called out to Char,

"Char, you can drive please? I'm very comfortable where I am."

She sat back and I put the seat up in to a decent sitting position and Peter hopped in the back.

I nuzzled in to her hair and her scent always seemed to comfort me.

Within minutes, Char parked the car and was around and opening our door. Bella got out and they hugged each other.

"Bella, we are going to have such fun now! Both of us are going to rock this place."

"Fuck, yes!" She agreed.

I pulled her in to my arms as well as Char. I kissed Char on the cheek and she hugged us as tight as she could. Bella is still human, so she was being careful.

Peter plucked Bella up out of my arms and hugged her to him as his hand slid down to her ass.

She then did something that I didn't expect.

"CHAR!" She yelled.

I heard a crack and then Peter was standing holding his head while Bella was with Char laughing her ass off. Well, Char admittedly is doing no better. My brother summed it up though.

"DOUBLE T. Holy fuck, Major. It is the double trouble team."

I got him to help me with the bags for something to do. We headed up and dropped them in to the room that was always mine every time I stayed here. It was our room now.

I looked at all the civil war memorabilia which was sitting on shelves and such. They have always known the things that I was proud of. My days back in the Civil War were some of them. I fought for what I believed in back then. I truly am proud that I was a soldier.

I heard the women talking, but then Bella's emotions began to show fatigue and she let out a yawn.

"Sorry, Char, I need to get to bed. This little body isn't built like you lot yet. But I need to clean up first, no matter how much he loves me smelling of him." She said and I could hear her grinning.

They laughed and said goodnight to each other and Peter said that he would catch me later. Having vampire senses, he knew that I could hear him.

They went to their own room as Bella made her way to me. I watched her grab her personal's bag and headed for the shower. I think all the travelling has caught up with her, poor little thing. She may have enjoyed herself, but it has taken its toll on her.

I grabbed my body wash and headed in to the bathroom and noticed shampoo and conditioner were already in here.

I turned the bath on and ran it as hot as she can stand the heat. Once it was half full I rinsed us off in the shower where I washed our hair and conditioned it too. We then got out and I hopped in the bath and sank down in to the water, I gave a gentle tug on her hand and she climbed in with me.

I sat back and she leaned back against me. The water reached up to where her chest was, just above the swell of her breasts to be exact.

They are a beautiful pair too. They are firm, but bouncy and look absolutely mouthwatering.

I got her spun around and decided I was hungry and a little breast is good for that hunger, after all. Her hands wrapped in to my hair and she was moaning loudly as she got nearer to her climax. I saw her hand slide down in to the water and the next second it is wrapped around my dick.

"Knees, Jasper. Now!"

I did as she asked and she was on hers in front of me and sat down slowly as she sank me in to her sweet piece of heaven. She moved her legs and wrapped them round my waist. Thank god that I'm a vampire.

She was bouncing on me in no time at all and I certainly helped with those thrusts with my hands around her waist as I moved her up only to have her drop back down on my dick. She screamed in pleasurable pain and this was giving my imagination so many different avenues to go through.

l was so glad about her wanting to be with me this way, because I have always wanted her and no… I would never be able to live without her in my life at all. It's why I came back. It's why I always knew that I would.

**After bathing and dressing for some rest and sleep for Bella.**

Bella is was sleeping and she reassured Char that she and Peter could relax and sit in here and talk to me; that it would not disturb her. We haven't caught up like this for some time now.

Charlotte gave in eventually and Bella kissed her cheek as she told her, "You really have no choice. You can either stay and talk or I force myself to stay awake. You do the math on what effect that would have on a human body; sleep deprivation." She smirked and then kissed Char's cheek again and hopped in to bed up against me. Peter laughed quietly as did I. My woman is the best.

**Author's Note:**** Read and Review! Wendy and Bella would love to hear what you think! **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in the reviews for either posting of the story and we will answer them in the next Author's Note. **

**Also, feel free to check out both of our personal sites and check out all of our stories! **

**Thanks for your interest in our story and keep on reading! – Bella & Wendy**


End file.
